


【Élu】春潮

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france EP.8 S3春天湿漉漉了一切。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670
Kudos: 3





	【Élu】春潮

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。

1.  
Lucas从前就对性有了模模糊糊的揣摩。是那种画出了对方的形状，但是脸拼凑不出个完整的程度。这对他来说很抓狂无奈。偷偷翻开pornhub而按下那个proceed时，从起初的小心紧张到后面已经轻车熟路坦然自如。

那些画面一味地展示技巧，或是视觉冲击，也的的确确解决了那刻的生理需求。只是每当他看着射精后那一手淋淋湿湿的液体，总会愈发感到情感上的虚乏无力。高潮来临时脑子不过一片空白，醒来后仍是一人，意识到这件事情的本身，比自渎还要更难为情——他向来觉得自渎是一件很隐秘的事情，青春期的情欲折磨苦不堪言，矛盾里他甚至分不清一个自己。他没办法融入到Yann、Arthur和Basile那样猛烈追击女孩子身形的讨论中，又像Mika那样坦然到各种软件上与人倾泻欲望。

但他没想到的是如今和Eliott在一起后，食髓知味。他在浴室洗澡，就会想起那天Eliott是怎么把他抵到玻璃门上，压着低喘却加深顶弄，就把花洒下的凉水当作森林隧道外的雨，他们一点点被淋湿一点点舔吻对方颈上和发梢的水珠。Eliott喜欢碾压内里敏感点时盯着他的眼睛，又咬着他的耳朵尖闷闷地笑，齿痕落在要滴血一样的耳垂上，而笑声带着热气震颤着蹿进Lucas耳内，从耳蜗开始传到脑后，一阵阵头皮发麻，也带来一阵阵情潮快感。手无力地揽着Eliott的后背，要由他借力，腿却不自觉收紧了起来，盘住他的腰。水流声和交合声混在一起，却拖拉出一种糜沌的声色；

而躺在沙发上时更折磨，他会想到那天身上画满缤纷色彩的Eliott——尽管草草用水清洗过后，那些颜色大多褪成青灰团印，有点像身体某处的淤痕——这又有什么关系呢。他们裹着那张大而厚重的蓝被子，每一点声音都能尽入耳中。Eliott的性器埋在自己体内，体温互相炙烤着对方。直到Lucas再次小声喘息动了动腰，Eliott才有所动作，摸到Lucas垂在沙发边上的手，将其扣到头边，再缓慢地动腰挺入。甬道随着他的动作紧致地包裹住勃发的性器，迎着这温温吞吞的摩擦。

他却不满于这力道，悄悄伸长了腿，蹭着盘上Eliott的腰。这分开腿的动作让Eliott进入得更深。坏念头继续起来，继续用膝盖磨过Eliott的胯骨，脚趾在他有力紧绷的大腿后侧轻轻点着玩弄。Eliott再把嗓音放低说：“玩得开心吗？”抽插的频率变快，把嘴边的求饶切得更为琐碎了，Eliott忍不住凑上去咬了咬他唇下的那颗小黑痣，再用唇继续回应他所有或重或轻的吐息。他们动作一大，被子就会委屈掉落，两人赤裸地在客厅上抱着一起，也不怕别人窥探。这种小小的罪恶感让他更兴奋，他给Eliott好多个吻：亲吻他细汗密布的额头，挺拔的鼻梁，俊俏的鼻尖，还有怎么吻也不足够的唇。

脑海中满是这种旖旎的风光，他脸烧红一片，不能在这张沙发上好好入眠。

但哪怕是睡着了，春梦又埋进去他的梦里。梦里Eliott侵略他，侵占他，侵犯他。是他的爱人让他品尝到性爱的美好，仅仅是接触本身，便能带来极大的欢愉。那些痛快既痛且快，再缠绵成每一个抚摸抚弄，令思念突然具象化了，海绵体胀大熏染上难耐的粉红色，随着无法停息的情潮一而再再而三淹没他所有的思绪。

春天真是恼人。

2.  
午后的风软绵绵又无力，一吹来就让人想合眼睡觉。可只有人是被催眠的，春风明明在催生一切萌发的事物，带到的每一处颜色都鲜活灵动起来了。怎么这么不公平？Lucas在Eliott怀里重重打了个哈欠。

“困了就睡吧。”Eliott在他耳边低语，“你都打了好多个哈欠了，我数了数，今天第9个。”

Lucas白他一眼，可惜上一个哈欠盈着眼眶里一点的泪花，让他的白眼显得很没有气势：“你真会数数。”他怀疑这么困倦的一个最根本的理由是，他躺得太舒服了。

他们俩就在人群一边安静又自在地有一搭没一搭说着只有他们才能听懂的话。Eliott靠着树，他靠着Eliott。完完全全地，将自己交由托付给对方的一个状态。

“好，我同意，哈哈哈哈。”Eliott抱着他动作，又不禁亲了他鬓边。Lucas的头发香软，更况且他现在整个人乖巧地在自己怀里，哪怕他时而吐槽“你不许再做饭了”还有现在这句“你真会数数”，这些吐槽听起来倒像是在撒娇。他全盘接受Lucas的一切指控。

Lucas从左臂弯又卧到右臂弯，但不管转到哪里，都牢牢地贴着Eliott，手也不肯放过。无意识地，就会玩Eliott的手，看看他的掌纹和自己的掌纹是否一样，学着划划最长的那条生命线——Eliott怎么不怕痒——然后又画他手上虬劲有力的青筋，沿着这血管的蜿蜒，想象自己也成为他血液里的一部分在流动。

他的手可真好看啊。Lucas忍不住亲了一下。不像自己的手，跟他对比起来总是小而幼。虽然力气上不会差很远的，可是、可是。小脾气上来了，又轻轻咬了Eliott的手一口，牙印混乱又整齐。

“你今天好像对我的手很有意见。”Eliott闷着笑，拱一下把他胡作非为的手重新盖下去了。

“哼哼，是呀。”Lucas想到别的捉弄方法了，反手勾勾Eliott的手心，再慢条斯理打几个圈儿，还要对他们呵一口气。他的手掌本来温暖而干燥，如今却汗涔涔潮乎乎了。Lucas很得意，要就着这一点点微乎其微的水气来写字：“你猜猜我写什么。”

Eliott视线就再往下移，看他圆圆的指头在自己手掌上划动。其实才划了一竖，那么一个半手掌的长度：“Lucas——是Lucas。”

猜词语可不是这么猜的！Lucas想要驳斥他了，又把他下一句话结结实实地全部听到心里去，还要存进罐子里。“无论你现在要写什么词，我都只想到你。”

Eliott Demaury可真是一个情话满分的人。他的甜言蜜语令自己心脏每一处都渐渐膨胀饱满，飘忽的每一当下，又终于是像如今一样被Eliott牢牢地环抱住了。他终于感受到美好的春天在心里埋下了一粒种子，如今这棵爱意已经破芽而出，再过不久它就会继续往下延伸，根部虬成集合汲取每一滴甘霖，嫩绿会破成新叶，茂茂密密又可繁繁复复，最终是巨大的挺立的生机勃勃的植物，也是他强大的庇护所。

Lucas继续往Eliott怀里靠，想确认他此时此刻的心跳是否也和自己的别无二致。撒撒娇，嘴角掩不住笑意：“如果我刚要写的傻子笨蛋这些词呢？”

“我可不敢说。”Eliott自己也大笑起来。他愿意把最好的都给Lucas。就像现在这个悠闲舒适的午后一样，光照温度，一切都是刚刚好，萌生着最原始的美。他可以感受到温暖的潮流涌动，也从Lucas不安分各种小动作里读出他所有的小心思。

如果Lucas臀部再往内里贴合一点，就能感受到他胯下不太妙的现状。毕竟男友乖巧地躺在自己的怀里，没有什么比这一幕更加温情也更具有日常生活气息。偏偏他最索求的正是这样的安全无害，不需要时刻都提防自己在一个摇摇欲坠的环境中，他卸下一点累累昏沉便涨起一些腾腾兴奋。他吻了吻Lucas的鬓发——这香香软软的头发让他眼神更为迷离。确认他人最好的方法其实是嗅觉，这份记忆顽固不可脱落。人类总是怀疑周遭发生的一切，初生婴儿时期也只有埋身在母亲的怀里才平复下所有的哭声，他需要这熟悉的气味来环抱他，告诉他：不要怕。

Eliott的动作慢慢延伸，啄吻到Lucas的耳廓，再用舌尖慢慢舔湿耳缘，感受到Lucas因敏感而稍颤动的躯体，用最低的嗓音喑哑道：“来吗？”他的情欲露骨出来，全是迫不及待。Eliott迫不及待地吸吻上他半张合的唇，用鼻尖刮蹭他肩窝的线条，看他痒得笑着蜷缩起来；然后狠狠地进去，听他在激烈情绪里被挤压出细密气泡，用支离破碎的哭腔一遍又一遍喊自己的名字。Eliott的喉结滚了滚，努力压抑住这些蓬勃的想象。

回应他的是一句同样颤动的气音；“好。”

Eliott牵着Lucas的手沿着公园曲曲弯弯的小径走，折到公共厕所的家庭间。甫一关门，就把两人小小的紧张和罪恶感全部关到门外。这个空间里只剩下他们四目相望间暧昧的渴望的氛围，只一粒星火，就要燃烧起来。

Eliott把人抵到门上，居高位进攻，一心二用，专注在Lucas唇，咂出交换津液的亲吻声，舌头甚至不放过他的齿列；手指又四处撩拨点火，从T恤下缘的侧腰轻轻搓揉，然后慢慢逡巡往上，手掌整个贴到他的胸膛上，又只用一根食指，弹琴一样轻轻拨弄到他的乳尖。

Lucas被这猝不及防给击中了。说不出来的感受，少有人碰的地方如今被肆意刮蹭着，这轻微的瘙痒堆积起来，只能止不住颤动及到浪潮的另一端。乳首因为连续不断的刺激悄悄冒尖，而Eliott高热的湿润舌尖还要从下唇开始划过下颚直达颈边，带动他所有官能冲动。

“你、你——”刚想埋怨就被亲了一口。明明他手上的动作无论如何都称不上纯洁，这一吻清清脆脆，愣像是调转了索吻的对象。他真的受不了Eliott舌尖的进一步挑逗了，意识模模糊糊，可Eliott再继续用不重不清的力度揉摁乳粒，引得他一声惊呼。他刚才还摆弄过的Eliott好看的手臂，手，手指，指尖，现在如此清晰灵活地在他胸膛上揉捏发硬的小颗粒。拇指按住边缘，食指和中指轮班一样弹捻着，欲望愈发起得火热。

他左手蜷成一团，毫无抵抗地环抱住他。被弄得又痛又痒，他忍不住轻哼。仰起脸来势要看到Eliott的脸，随他不时地要走一个吻。从下又要往上，Eliott埋在颈侧啄吻，听着Lucas喉咙里的轻哼，手摸索完柔软的胸口，嘶咬着一点T恤衫，洇湿出令人遐想的引子。接着转移阵地，含糊不清地咬上他的耳朵。他太喜欢Lucas会变红的软耳了。

但Lucas不愿意一味招由Eliott摆布，被牵着鼻子走，他醒醒神智，撑着抽出被囚住的手。然后他手也延下去，隔着牛仔裤摸到Eliott的肿胀，似乎都能感受到那处的挺立就要完完全全传递出Eliott的所有欲望。他再努力解开金属纽扣，拉下裤链。金属声在此刻显得微不足道。Eliott感受到他的动作，惊喜地抛向一个微笑。

情欲才像是沉眠的春风，一旦被撩拨起来了，呼啸遍野，然后一发不可收拾。

Lucas用着湿漉漉的眼神边吐息边坚定道：“我帮你。”哪怕他自己双腿都发软了。

于是变成Eliott倚着门，一只手插入Lucas的头发，还时不时还揉弄着，把原本就乱糟糟的头发熵增一样再继续弄乱。被压抑了太久的性器在内裤被扒下的一瞬间生机勃勃地弹了出来，打到Lucas的鼻尖。Eliott想，这个场景不画下来真的太可惜了。他看到Lucas一瞬间的愣神，之后却抬眼温柔一笑了。

Lucas虔诚地吻了吻他已经开始流液的顶端。他在这方面毫无经验。上次Eliott给他做的口活太过舒服，他有些要逞强似的，也要展示给Eliott看自己的学习进程。下一步是这样吧？他双手握住性器后部，再含进去半截。

湿润温暖的口腔含住硬得发疼的性器，他亲爱的乖巧的男友笨拙地时快时慢吞吐着自己的阴茎。柔软的嘴唇和不知所措的舌头交替着抚慰柱身。他压抑住自己往里抽插的冲动，难耐地仰起脸。Lucas受到了什么启发似的，不忘照顾他下面的囊袋，手揉搓着，带动他巨大的欢愉。

Eliott何尝又不爱Lucas的手。他甚至嫉妒钢琴，可以让他的手在自己身上的黑白键里翻飞出美妙旋律，嫉妒绷带日复一日亲吻着他的伤痕，陪伴Lucas渐渐痊愈。而今这手——

Lucas臊到不敢再去看Eliott的眼了。他闭上眼睛，低垂着睫毛，加深吮吸动作，脸颊圆鼓鼓起来。但是闭眼了却放大别的感受，口腔里的性器让他能发出咕咕哝哝的声音，而Eliott像是满足一样的哼唧和低喘又传进他的耳朵，Lucas就像过了电一样，自己的快感也一一要塌落。嘴里的味道更重了些，他稍微退出来，学着上次Eliott为自己做的那样，用指甲轻画冠状沟，嘬吻铃口。

果不其然听到了Eliott舒爽的喟叹。这声音对他来说像是鼓励，还想继续，被Eliott止住了：“我忍不了了。”

攻势反转地更快。Eliott拉Lucas起来，将人带到洗手台上。镜子里照着两人的画面都有些奇怪：一个下半身被脱光了，一个人的T恤还逗留在脖子上未完全脱落。Eliott顺手将Lucas身上的衣服扯掉，三下五除二同时把他的裤子也脱下。不待Lucas脑筋转弯过来为什么Eliott轻车熟路，下一秒内裤只堪堪挂在膝盖间了。

Eliott故意用自己的胯部顶弄Lucas的鼠蹊，把两根性器又握在一起。Lucas腰窝彻底瘫软在Eliott的抚慰中，他预判不得Eliott的下一步。这好比探测什么河外星系，知道它的存在了，又要怎么设计机器怎么收集燃料怎么推进前行?但他唯一确凿的是，Eliott把手抽离了，在自己外套口袋里掏出了一个方方正正的套子。

哼哼，原来他早有预谋了。Lucas笑他们彼此心知肚明，绵绵地回应他的投射过来炽热的眼神，声音细若蚊蝇：“还要我帮你戴吗？”

Eliott笑起来一脸人畜无害：“那可太荣幸了。”

青春期有足够悠长却稍纵即逝的时间让他们相互袒露柔软和暴露渴望，他们凿破壁垒，进行灵肉合一的极妙体验，从里到外地被对方填满柔情蜜意。

撕开包装时，凉凉的液体溅射到手上，Lucas就着这些淋淋湿湿用手扶着Eliott的性器一点点套上安全套。

Eliott怕弄疼Lucas，按了许多泡沫洗手液，濡湿到手指里在后穴探探又加深探弄。来来回回地小心抽插着。Lucas忍受着体内变化害臊的奇异感觉：“你快点……”身子往后仰坐到冰冷的洗手台上，张开双腿弯成一道弧线。

下一秒性器毫不客气地顶了进去。

明明已经不是第一次了，可被鼓胀塞满的感觉还是让Lucas短暂失神了。Eliott顶得太深，他吃下这力，回以呻吟。Eliott似乎不急不躁，一点一点温和而缓慢地抽插着，让Lucas适应，把气息喘顺。Eliott凑下去吻他的睫毛，让Lucas把双手搭在自己的肩上。

等到Lucas内壁适应后，Eliott慢慢地加快了速度，不时擦过那个敏感纤体，让Lucas舒爽得哼唧出声。Eliott看他脸上一切细微的表情：眉头难耐轻蹙，又咬着下唇不让自己泄出害羞的声音。他抿了抿唇。突然变化的力度和速度让Lucas被撞击得有些不稳，他像个摇篮，挂在Eliott肩上的手和身下的大腿都随着动作一颠一颠，脚趾无意识地蜷缩起来。

快感随着肉楔一下下的撞击一波波涌来，被刺激到的Lucas收紧后穴，夹得他又疼又舒服。他狠狠地再操弄回去，贴着Lucas的耳边喃喃细语：“还有力气抱我吗？”

Lucas眼神失焦，回应不出一句话。Eliott就把这句话当作自己的阅读理解，而评卷人又是自己，把Lucas从台上拉下来，再让他转过身去。Lucas晕乎乎地照做了。

等到真正反应过来的时候也已经迟了。Eliott伸拉着他一条腿，把它折到一个适合进出的角度。他双手支撑在洗手台上，让Eliott着力后入。这个姿势让他更容易感受到性器在体内的形状。更要命的是他现在趴在镜子前，稍一抬眼就看到Eliott紫红色的性器是怎样在自己身后抽动，自己的那根又被他怎样握在手中，神态间有一种被凌虐的美，而揉开溃散的意志，镜子里的肉体更对比看出情欲在他们身上烙下一个个糜乱痴迷的印。Eliott的冷白皮，Lucas的暖黄皮。他不服输地想，自己的肌肉线条其实要发达多了，不过是自己身高占不到优势——Eliott太瘦了，他的肋骨一排排全部暴露——Lucas还是羞臊地闭上眼睛。

Eliott一边使坏一边讨好，侧头去亲吻对方不安而仰起的下颌线，传递给Lucas所有的温柔缱绻。左手扶着他的腰用力，右手握住他性器的前端上下撸动，也给予他同样的刺激。

哪怕进入实在生涩，这会儿的快感已经远远超过肛口磨损带来的疼痛。Lucas濒临临界点，要说的话全都成了不成样的字节。Eliott把握他前后所有的节奏。

“Eliott、”他只剩下茫然地喊对方的名字，一起呼应确凿这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，“Eliott”。

“再来二十下。”Eliott含着他耳垂道。

这种时候谁还有心思去一个个数！Lucas想反驳也无力了，听他一个个念：“一，二……”念到十九，Eliott说：“我忘记念到哪里了，重来吧。”

他就是故意的！Lucas低声骂了句脏话。但自己被压在身下，反击显得像猫抓痒。他自己也惩罚似的收缩后穴，予以回击。Eliott被他的动作重重深吸了口气，双手摸了摸他翘立的阴茎：“那我们一起。”温热的吐息全都袭着他的后颈。感到自己的性器更加兴奋高昂了，他索性放弃了最后的挣扎，徒劳在情潮里汹涌反复。

最后一次挺进，Eliott在他体内直白高潮。痉挛带动，引得Lucas的前端也吐着白浊释放，液体黏黏腻腻。脑子重又陷入空白之中——想起那之前几个夜晚，几个春梦里，噪点再一一回响震荡组合成一汪洋萌动又恼人的春天。他现在浸在这春水里，不想再动弹了。秉着最后一点意志，困倦瘫倒在Eliott怀里。

Eliott好像对他还说了什么，他听不清了。可是两人最后都挂着盈盈的笑意。

周三的午后很不赖，而周末他们又有了新的期待。日子慢慢地全都有了生机希冀，如同春天一样。

脑海里百般千样的想法也渐渐翻覆上来了。他胡乱打捞其中一段，闷闷笑着对Eliott说：“下次，我们可要在床上做了。”正儿八经在床上做爱的次数几乎没有几次。

“现在去我家，也不晚。”Eliott响亮地亲了他的额头回应。听起来又像是一样崭新的期待。

Fin


End file.
